


Can we do this?

by blakeslouie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakeslouie/pseuds/blakeslouie
Summary: Bellamy didn’t know what to say, he was honestly speechless. All he could do was stare at Clarke. Bellarke One shot.





	Can we do this?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I had in my head a few days ago so decided to write it. Enjoy!

Bellamy came home and immediately called out for his girlfriend. “Clarke!” He shouted. But there was no response. Him and Clarke had been dating for a couple of years now and he absolutely adored the girl. She was his everything and he loved her incredibly much. “Clarke?” He called out again, but he was met with silence again. Now, Bellamy was confused, and he made his way into their apartment looking for her.

He’d been out with his sister all day, spending some time with her before she got married. She was getting married to a guy called Lincoln and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like him. He treated her so well and that’s all he wanted but he was having a hard time agreeing to it, she was his baby sister after all and after this she wouldn’t need him anymore. Octavia had rolled her eyes at him when he said this and had said “Bell, I’m always going to need you.” Which had made Bellamy well up, so Octavia laughed at him and shoved him as they ate their traditional dinner in the café nearby.

Bellamy was confused, where on earth was she? He walked round and heard someone sniffing and he raised an eyebrow, it was coming from the bathroom. “Clarke?” He said softly and knocked on. “I’m fine.” She said but he could hear the sob she tried to cover up. Bellamy was worried because why was Clarke crying in the bathroom? He tried to unlock it, but the door wouldn’t budge, she’d locked herself in. “Clarke let me in.” He whispered, and he heard her cry again and his heart broke into two. 

He heard more sobs before he knocked again. “Baby, please don’t cry. Let me in.” Bellamy said softly.

“Just go away!” Clarke shouted, and Bellamy was shocked, she never usually shouted at him. “Clarke, you’re crying I’m obviously not just going to leave you. Now, let me in so we can talk.” He said, and he heard a bang. “Just fuck off Bellamy! I don’t want to speak to you.” Clarke screamed, and Bellamy felt anger inside of him. “Fine! Come and get me when you’ve grown up.” He shouted back before storming off and out the door.

Bellamy was fuming, he couldn’t believe what Clarke had been like. He knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal Lincoln. “Hey man, what’s up?” He said as he noticed Bellamy’s face. “Is O here?” He asked, and Lincoln shook his head. “No, she’s out with Raven now. Wanna come in?” Bellamy sighed and walked inside before sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. 

“Man, here. You look like you could use a drink.” Lincoln said passing Bellamy some beer and Bellamy nodded thanks before taking a gulp. “Want to talk about it?” Lincoln asked apprehensively, and Bellamy sighed before explaining what had happened. Lincoln nodded his head throughout as they both took sips of their beers. 

“Wow and you left her?” He asked, and Bellamy glared at him. “I know, I’m a dick but I was just fuming.” He said, and Lincoln shook his head. “You need to go to her, I know you argued but she obviously needs you right now. Something is going on and she doesn't know what to do from the sounds of it.” Lincoln said before adding “And trust me, I know how you feel. Octavia isn’t the easiest person to be in a relationship with.” Bellamy laughed at him. “She’s crazy, you keep her sane though. I’m so happy for you both. She deserves you but you know if you ever hurt her I will kill you” Bellamy glared, and Lincoln smiled at him before laughing softly. 

“Who’s crazy?” Bellamy turned to see Octavia coming in with a raised eyebrow and he smiled at her. She looked so grown up. “No one O. Thanks Lincoln, I should be going though.” He said standing up and Octavia rolled her eyes before pecking Lincoln on the lips and Bellamy smiled at them, they really were perfect for each other. “I’m always here to talk Bell.” Octavia said softly and he smiled before kissing her on the forehead and giving her a hug. “I’ll call you later. Bye” He said before leaving.

Bellamy arrived back to the flat to see Clarke sitting on the couch, the room was silent. “Hey.” Clarke whispered as she heard the door shut and Bellamy walked over to her before sitting next to her on the couch. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered as a few tears fell and Bellamy suddenly forgot any anger he was filming because his girlfriend was sat there crying and something wasn’t right. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m sorry for being a dick.” He said as she hugged her tightly and he could feel his shirt getting wet. He pulled back and wiped her tears with his thumb. “What’s going on?” He asked and she looked at him and took a deep breath. “Please don’t be mad at me.” She said, and Bellamy got worried. “Clarke, what’s happened?” He asked, his voice hinted with worry. 

Clarke wiped her tears before reaching into her bag and pulling a piece of paper out before handing it to Bellamy. 

Bellamy read the paper before his eyes got stuck on one word; pregnant. No… He looked at her and saw her crying and his heart stopped. “Y-You’re pregnant?” He stuttered, and she nodded before more tears fell and he could feel his eyes tearing up. Bellamy didn’t know what to say, he was honestly speechless. All he could do was stare at Clarke. “Why are you so upset?” He asked, and she stood up. 

“I’m not ready to be a mum! I’m only 19 and we’ve only been together for two years.” She shouted, and Bellamy pulled her back onto the couch and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. “Hey, Clarke look at me.” He said pulling her to look at him and he smiled at her. “We’re having a baby. Me and you. You’re going to be an amazing mum.” He said, and Clarke felt relief flood through her. 

She had thought he’d be fuming and would walk out but he looked excited. “You’re not mad?” Bellamy shook his head sternly. “Not at all. I’m nervous yes, but I’m so excited. We’re having a baby Clarke, we’re gonna be parent’s.” He smiled widely as a few tears fell and Clarke laughed watery. “We’re having a baby!” She shouted and they both laughed and hugged, they were really going to do this. 

They’d told Clarkes parent’s first and they were delighted for us. There had been a lot of tears, but they were so so happy for them and Bellamy was so relieved. They next rang Octavia and Lincoln. Lincoln was buzzing for them, but Octavia had hung up on them. Clarke had cried because she needed her best friend to be happy for them. Octavia had rung back and said she was extremely happy for them and she was sorry for her reaction, she was just shocked but she couldn’t wait and she’d made it extremely clear that they didn’t have a choice but to put her as the godmother. Bellamy had laughed at her before they all hung up.

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this.” Clarke had said as they were cuddled in bed that night. Bellamy smiled and stroked his hand through her hair softly. “I know, I’m so excited but so scared. But we’ll be good parents.” He said kissing her forehead softly and Clarke smiled. She’d never been so happy. “We will, you’re gonna be an amazing dad.” She looked at him with so much love and he smiled. “And you’re going to be an amazing mum.” Bellamy whispered before kissing her softly. They could do this.

Jason Oliver Blake was born 7 months later weighing 6lbs 3oz and he was the most beautiful baby. 1 year later they get married in the most beautiful venue and all their friends and family was there. Bellamy and Clarke had never been so happy, they'd finally got their little family and they'd be spending the rest of their lives together and they could not wait.


End file.
